Existence
Existence is a semi-original surreal meme by Timotainment, staring Meme Man and a compute. Plot The video begins with Meme Man floating through space, with a tower of rotating square frames behind him and mini-octahedrons floating upwards nearby like bubbles. Meme Man states that he loves "doing an exist", which presumably means that he enjoys existing. Then, he asks the audience to look, and begins to say that it is time to mow something, before being cut off by an error message. The error message (read aloud by a text-to-speech voice) says that Meme Man's thirty day free trial of existence has expired, and that he must purchase the full version to continue existing. The error message has two buttons, which are purchase ''and ''return to VOID. The error message floats off the screen, and Meme Man thinks about his options. He says that he would rather continue to exist, but that he does not possess the monet to purchase the full version of existence. He suddenly gets an idea, remembering that he can always "torrent". The video cuts to another scene of Meme Man opening a laptop with a picture of Dr. DARK Francis on the back. He starts to type with it, and lines of green code travel downwards nearby. After it disappears, Meme Man says "perfect". The video switches to a view of the laptop's screen, which is open to a website with the URL www.dOwnload.com.h/existence. There are multiple download buttons, as well as the letter h, text saying "you may now access you may now access you may now access THE OCTAHEDRON", and a comic version of another one of Timotainment's videos, Shower. Meme Man considers downloading existence, putting a hand to his head with a thinking gesture. He asks what could possibly go wrong, and slams a fist down on the keyboard, causing several copies of the clicc (cursor) to spread out and click all of the download buttons as well as the letter h. The video returns to the view of the back of the laptop, where green text appears, saying "Downloading ExISTENZE.exe". A green progress bar appears directly beneath it, beginning to climb upward, as sounds resembling printer noises play. When the progress bar is roughly a fifth of the way complete, the laptop suddenly glitches out. Then, Meme Man himself glitches, and then the laptop starts violently shaking. Meme Man continues to glitch as more lines of green code appear and travel downwards, at a far more extreme rate than before. Glitch noises begin the play. Meme Man starts to shake violently, like the laptop. Two error messages appear. The first is labelled "aaaaaaaaAaaAa" and says "this is nOte good", with three buttons, help, me, and please. The second is labelled "download failed" and says "oh boy that doesn't look good" with two buttons, well and see ya. Meme Man says "oh no" just before a third error message appears, also labelled "aaaaaaaaAaaAa" and saying "from dOwnload.com.h, unable to install file. please reB oot your current dimension", with only one button, h. The background goes insane, and then everything abruptly cuts off, turning to black. The darkness fades away into the same scene from the beginning of the video, except some of the octahedrons are slightly glitching. Meme Man begins to say that what happened wasn't so bad, but is cut off by another error message. This one is labelled "existence.exe has stopped working" and says "Trying to fix the problem... You may have to reboot your compute." The whole scene freezes up and otherwise glitches. Then, a second Meme Man appears and says "no more compute". The video fades to black and ends. Trivia * The error message in the video is actually from an /r/surrealmemes post titled P͉ ̹͍͇͔͔͔͚L̻̤̭̜͖̻̕ ̘͉Ḙ ̯̥͙͠A͢ S̺ͅ ͍̟̣̙̣̣͖E̮͘ ͖̜͔͎͖̙P͘ ͎̫U̩͓͎͓͍ ̦̞̺̮̤̖R҉̻̞̱̠̭͎ ̝̞̪̫͢C̩̤͕̦͙̳͉ ͇H̳̜͔̱̀ ̶̺͖͇À̟͈͍͚͎ ̧͚̙̝S͏ ͓̖͍̝͈͡E͎̺͇̞̼̭. Category:Timotainment Category:Semi-Original Memes Category:Meme Man Memes Category:YouTube-Original Memes